


Spectres

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry Month of Drabbles watsons_woes - May 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson’s thoughts during & after ‘The Final Problem’.





	Spectres

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2018. Prompt “Haunt”. My attempt at a drabble!  
> Not beta read.  
> I had the Granada universe in mind, specifically around the episode ‘The Final Problem’, but I suspect it is open to interpretation to a point! :)

The spectre of Moriarty haunted us on our jaunt through the Continent. Every green meadow or dusty lane, Holmes searched with shadowed eyes. His long fingers would twitch on his stick, his lips purse on his pipe as he glanced at each individual.

Then Holmes would turn to me with a smile and laugh off his worry by teasing me with all the secrets and foibles of the people we encountered.

Despite this I thrilled at Holmes’ company, drank in his shining eyes, his quiet presence beside me. Now…now I am haunted by the roaring falls and our empty rooms.


End file.
